Ne jamais juger quelqu'un sur sa race
by lolitanaturella
Summary: Elendur fils de Celeborn et Galadriel partira pour accomplir la quête de l'anneau. Un elfe qui n'hésite pas à se faire remarquer contrairement aux autres qui restent calme. Mais se qu'il ne sait pas c'est que la peur, le danger, la tristesse et peut-être la mort seront au rendez-vous. Slash mais dans les chapitres à venir (OC/Legolas). Résumé incompréhensible veuillez me pardonner
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me voilà avec une autre fiction mais sur « Lord of the rings » ou comme les français connaissent « Le seigneur des anneaux ».**

**A force de lire pleins de fictions sur cette histoire, ça s'est mélangée pour devenir celle que je vais vous écrire. Je me base sur le film.**

**Résumé :**

**Elendur fils de Celeborn et Galadriel partira pour accomplir la quête de l'anneau. Un elfe qui n'hésite pas à se faire remarquer contrairement aux autres qui restent calme. Mais se qu'il ne sait pas c'est que la peur, le danger, la tristesse et peut-être la mort seront au rendez-vous. Slash mais dans les chapitres à venir (OC/Legolas).**

**Résumé incompréhensible veuillez me pardonner mais ce sera plus détaillé en lisant ma fiction.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien hormis quelques uns.**

**Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

**Ne jamais juger quelqu'un sur sa race.**

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Tout commença le premier jour du printemps, les oiseaux gazouillaient, les biches et les lapins gambadaient, le ciel était d'un bleu azur sans aucun nuage, l'eau du ruisseau était cristalline et laissait des poissons y nager. Une légère brise faisant voler les feuilles des arbres majestueux. Dans un arbre non loin d'une civilisation, était assis sur une branche un elfe. Il avait la silhouette d'un félin, la grâce d'un guépard, ses cheveux au couleur miel, ses yeux gris d'un soir orageux. Son nom est Elendur ce qui veut dire : serviteur des étoiles. Il est très différent des elfes car ces êtres sont à la fois posés, discrets et montrent rarement leurs sentiments aux yeux de tous tandis que lui c'est tout le contraire. Il n'hésite pas à se faire remarquer et à dire tout haut le fond de sa pensée mais il cache au plus profond de soi ses sentiments douloureux.

**-Elendur descend de là ! Ada veut te voir !** Dit soudainement Arwen au pied de l'arbre qui fit interrompre les rêveries de notre jeune elfe.

Il ne répondit rien. Il descendit de l'arbre lorsqu' Arwen lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre la cité. Sur leur chemin beaucoup d'elfes baissaient la tête en signe de respect pour l'étoile du soir et son serviteur, Elladan et Elrohir se joignirent à eux, ils parlèrent de leur journée et des bêtises qu'ils avaient fait comme trafiquer les flèches de Lindir ou encore abîmer les plantations d'Elrond. Arwen n'attendit pas pour les réprimander de leur comportement qui n'était pas digne des fils du seigneur Elrond. Nous arrivâmes vite devant la porte des appartements du maître de ces lieux.

**-Devez-vous m'accompagner ou dois-je y aller seul ? **Demanda Elendur en se tournant vers ses cousins et sa cousine.

**-Frappe et on verra bien. **Répondit en souriant Elrohir.

Elendur fit ce qu'avait dit le jumeau en frappant trois fois sur la porte de chêne. Il n'eut aucune réponse venant du seigneur Elrond.

**-Êtes-vous sûr que mon oncle soit en ces appartements ? **Demanda-t-il.

Les enfants d'Elrond se regardèrent et se demandèrent où leur père pouvait bien être alors qu'il désirait voir son filleul.

**-Le seigneur Elrond n'est pas en ces lieux, il se trouve en ce moment même dans la salle de soin. **Leur informa Lindir qui avait fait son apparition derrière eux.

Sans demander quoi que se soit d'autre Elendur partit d'une marche rapide vers la salle de soin. Il fut vite rattrapé par quelqu'un qui l'empêcha d'entrer en le tenant fermement l'épaule, savant bien qui c'était et, par son expérience, il dégaina rapidement son épée et attaqua l'homme qui para très vite pour un humain mais pas n'importe lequel.

**-Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne vous a plus vu, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn descendant d'Isuldur et roi du Gondor. **Dit Elendur en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du rôdeur.

Il lui fit un sourire forcé et mis aussi sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe.

**-Vous aussi, Elendur fils du seigneur Celeborn et de la Dame Galadriel. Je suis sincèrement désolé mais vous ne pouvez entrer.**

**-Le seigneur Elrond demande à me voir. **Lui répondit le jeune elfe.

**-Le seigneur est occupé, il ne peut vous parler dans ce genre de circonstance, vous devrez attendre mon ami. **L'informa Aragorn.

Ils retirèrent leur main et allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc qui se trouvait en face de la porte des soins.

**-Quelle est la raison de votre venue ? Il me semblait que votre mission durerait plus longtemps à cause des forces du mal ? **Demanda Elendur en regardant les oiseaux dans le ciel.

**-Nous avons eu un problème. À la tour de garde d'Amon Sûl Frodon a reçu une lame de Morgule dans l'épaule, le seigneur Elrond le soigne en ce moment même c'est pour cela que vous ne pouvez pas lui parler. **Expliqua Aragorn avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas mellon il va survivre. **Réconforta Elendur.

Au moment au Elendur dit cela, Elrond sortit de la salle des soins, son visage était partagé entre deux sentiments : la joie et la tristesse.

**-Alors ? Comment va-t-il ? **Demanda Aragorn paniqué de savoir si le petit hobbit nous avait quitté ou non.

**-Il va bien, il est hors de danger. Cependant cela ne guérira jamais complètement, il restera marqué à vie. Pour l'instant il doit se reposer, c'est le mieux à faire pour le porteur de l'anneau. **Expliqua le seigneur Elrond.

Ces paroles enleva un poids au rôdeur qui se faisait beaucoup de mourrons. Ce que Elendur ne savait pas c'était que l'anneau avait été retrouvé par un dénommé Gollum qui avait vécu dans la caverne des monts brumeux jusqu'à ce que les sbires de Sauron le capture pour lui faire avouer où était l'anneau. Sacquet. Ce fut le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche. Bilbo avait cette anneau, il l'avait pris de la caverne et l'avait ramené chez lui quand la bataille des cinq armées fut finie. Mais il se faisait trop vieux et c'est à son neveu qu'a été confié cette tache : la destruction de l'anneau.

**-Le porteur de l'anneau ? Cela ne se peut. L'anneau a été perdu. **Dit alors Elendur.

**-Hélas non, il a été retrouvé et c'est chez Bilbo Sacquet qu'il a été dernièrement emmené. Les forces de Sauron évoluent de jour en jour. Nous ne pouvons attendre plus longtemps, c'est pour ça que l'anneau doit être détruit au plus vite et c'est entre les mains de notre hobbit qu'il a été confié. **Expliqua Elrond.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois hommes. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car Aragorn se retira et alla dans la forêt où se trouvait la statue de sa défunte mère. Elrond attendit que le rôdeur ne soit plus en vue pour se rendre dans ses appartements en invitant Elendur à le suivre pour lui parler de la quête de l'anneau bien que celui-ci en connaissait la moitié.

Lorsque qu'ils furent dans ses appartements, Elrond lui montra un siège séparé d'une table basse en chêne où de l'autre côté se trouvait aussi un siège. Chacun s'assirent et Elrond prit la parole.

**-Comme vous le savez, l'anneau doit être détruit dans la montagne du Destin mais seul il n'y arriverait pas. Un conseil se fera quand Frodon Sacquet ira mieux. Elfes, hommes et nains viendront représenter leur clan. Le prince Legolas fils de Thranduil représentera Mirkwood, Gimli fils de Gloïn représentera les nains et Boromir fils de l'intendant du Gondor Denethor. Mais votre mère, la Dame de la Lorien souhaite que vous la représenteriez. En seriez-vous d'accord ?**

**-Si tel est le souhait de ma mère et la vie de millions d'hommes, alors se sera avec plaisir que je représenterais la Lorien. **Répondit Elendur qui c'était levé de son siège en s'inclinant.

Elrond le congédia et Elendur parti rejoindre ses appartements.

La nuit était bien entamée. Mais notre jeune elfe, étendus dans son lit, ses bras sur sa tête et les draps en bas de ses pieds n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était heureux de ce lancer dans une quête en représentant son peuple, lui qui voulait visiter d'autre terres au delà de celles des elfes sauf que là, ce n'est pas une promenade de santé, oh non loin de là, on lui demandait de risquer sa vie pour sauver le monde tout entier. Mais étant une personne déterminée il ira quand même en plus de cela il ne sera pas seul car le prince de Mirkwood est un très bon ami d'enfance et aussi Aragorn qu'il a vu grandir au court des années. Ses songes n'arrivaient pas à lui faire trouver le sommeil c'est pour cela qu'il décida de sortir de sa chambre pour se rendre sur sa terrasse, être au contact de la nature, voilà se qui l'apaisait et qui arrivait à lui faire trouver le sommeil. Alors il resta là, allongé au sol à regarder les étoiles qui brillaient magnifiquement dans le ciel obscur jusqu'aux aurores, étant un elfe il n'avait pas beaucoup besoin de sommeil. Cependant le sommeil le rattrapa et il s'endormit comme à son habitude c'est-à-dire dehors.

Les jours puis les semaines passèrent et enfin les mois mais Frodon dormait toujours et tous s'inquiétaient de son état, certains même pensaient qu'il était mort. Ce fut seulement le dix octobre que notre hobbit se réveilla. Il avait prit des couleurs et se sentait déjà mieux qu'au printemps car oui en ce moment-même, nous sommes en automne. Les hobbits Merry, Pippin et Sam qui se rongeaient les ongles jusqu'au sang étaient heureux de voir que Monsieur Frodon allait beaucoup mieux, même son oncle à qui l'âge l'avait rattrapé en fut heureux. C'est alors qu'amis et étrangers venus de terre lointaines et qui avaient répondu à l'appel du seigneur Elrond, arrivèrent dans la cité de Focombe. Ce fut les hommes qui arrivèrent en premiers, puis les elfes et enfin les nains. Dix jours avant que le conseil eu lieu.

Durant le conseil Elrond expliqua leur venus en ces lieux et demanda à Frodon de sortir l'anneau unique. Ce qui eu effet d'une bombe pour les membres du conseil, surtout pour les hommes et plus particulièrement Boromir. Les nains et les elfes savaient se contenir. Gimli donna un coup de hache mais au lieu que ce soit l'anneau, ce fut sa hache qui se brisa en milles morceaux. Boromir tenta de prendre l'anneau mais cela provoqua la pagaille au sein du conseil et Gandalf dû intervenir avec le parler noir du Mordor. Après maintes réflexions, il a été décidé de créer la communauté de l'anneau composée de Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf le gris, Elendur, Boromir, Merry, Pippin, Frodon et Sam. Les hobbits s'étaient présentés à la fin du conseil car ils ne voulaient en aucun cas se séparer de Frodon. La communauté de l'anneau se créa et tous se préparèrent car c'était le vie de millions de gens qui était en jeu.

Une semaine, voilà le temps que leur laissa Elrond avant le départ de la communauté.

Tout le monde pu alors affûter leurs armes ou s'entraîner. Et quand la semaine fut passée la communauté partie en Terre du Milieu. Ils allaient faire face au danger, à la mort et peut-être à la tristesse. Mais nul ne sait ce que le sort leur réserve.

**Voilà, dite moi si ça vous à plus :)**

**Laissez moi une review svp**

**A la prochaine ou pas :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien le bonjour cher(e)s lecteurs ou lectrices, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pour vous contez les aventures de Clara.**

**Les reviews sont encore timides, elles n'ont pas voulu se montrer et ça commence à me désespérer parce que je passe toutes mes semaines à écrire et les reviews sont notre énergie, sans elles on est rien. Donc quand vous lisez, dîtes-moi si vous aimez ou si vous n'aimez pas (il faut pas non plus m'offenser, juste se qui vous dérange) parce que LA, je m'inquiète et ça m'aide à m'améliorer donc voilà, c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire ^^**

**Je souhaite la bienvenue à Miss-Love-Merlin-Chocolat qui vient de faire naufrage dans les auteurs aimant cette fanfiction. **

**Je remercie crasyoshi qui pendant ses cours réussi à me corriger les fautes qui se sont incrustées.**

_**réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**Apple : merci beaucoup, à force je ne sais pas quoi te répondre car tes reviews me vont droit au cœur 3 et me fait sourire jusqu'aux oreilles (j'ai même mal à la bouche). Pour ce qui en ait de la suite ben je te laisse lire parce que je peux pas me juger moi-même et donc bonne lecture:)**

**/!\ scènes un peu chaudes à venir (T+ voir M), vous êtes prévenus /!\**

**Maintenant la suite O;o**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**PVD Clara :**

**-Je ne vais pas y aller pas quatre chemins Clara. Restez ici, ne partez pas avec nous, vous n'êtes pas naine et ce voyage ne vous concerne en aucun cas ! **

Déclara-t-il.

Thorin qui ne voulait toujours pas lâcher mes poignets. Même en me débattant cela donnait un résultat peu concluant et pour que j'arrête il me les serrait comme un malade ! Ma bouche restait obstinément fermée même si cela devait me faire horriblement mal à la mâchoire. Je veux garder une image neutre et non une image de souffrance, à tous les coups cet idiot de roi sera content de voir que je ne lui résiste pas longtemps.

**-D'accord, alors moi aussi je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin. Je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre mais, J-E S-U-I-S O-B-L-I-G-E-E D-E R-E-S-T-E-R A-V-E-C L-A C-O-M-P-A-G-N-I-E !** Lui répondis-je en articulant bien à la fin de ma phrase.

**-Pourquoi cela ?** Me demanda-t-il.

C'est pas vrai ça, à chaque fois que je lui parle il prend un ton dur et colérique. Ça devient énervant à force. Je le regarde les yeux pétillants de mesquinerie.

**-En quoi cela vous regarde ? Vous êtes peut-être roi d'Erebor mais pas celui de chaque personne de la Terre du Milieu et chaque êtres du monde ! Maintenant lâchez-moi ou je vous jure que vous le regretterez. **Lui vociférais-je.

Alors il lâcha mes poignets comme je lui ai demandé, enfin ordonné et s'approcha petit à petit. Nos souffles s'entremêlaient, son torse légèrement collé au mien, ses cheveux et sa barbe effleuraient mon visage et mon cou, se qui me fit frissonner. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? Il a mangé du sanglier avarié ? J'aurais tant voulu reculer mais plaquée contre un arbre ne fera pas bouger les choses. Sans que je m'en rende compte, ses lèvres prirent en otages les miennes dans un baiser violent et brutal qui ne manquait pas d'entrechoquer nos dents. L'air manqua alors je me débattis pour arrêter cela mais ce fut un échec. Alors je lui mordis la lèvre inférieure pour qu'il se recule et me laisse partir. Celui-ci marchait comme par hasard et il lâcha mes lèvres aussi vite qu'il me les a prises et dirigea sa main vers sa lèvre meurtrie et me regardait d'un air moqueur.

**-Je vais vous prévenir gentiment. Avisez encore une fois de me donner un ordre et je m'occuperais personnellement de votre cas. **Me répondit-il en laissant au passage un postillon sur ma joue. _Beurk !_

Après ces paroles, j'attendis qu'il recule un petit peu pour pouvoir m'échapper. Une fois qu'il fut moins près de moi, je m'enfuis en sprintant comme une folle à lier pour me retrouver dans le long couloir des appartements privés, dont personne n'était présent et où auparavant un serviteur m'y avait indiqué et j'entrais comme une furie. Quand la porte fut fermée en un claquement qui résonna dans un bruit fort, je me glissais le long de celle-ci en remarquant que je suis partie des sources en serviette. Si quelqu'un m'avait vu, j'aurais pas l'air con !

Alors que je me retrouvais assise par-terre, des larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux qui descendaient lentement le long de mes joues rouges et je commençais à trembler. Pourquoi suis-je dans cet état ? _C'est simple Clara tu es vierge tout entière, tu n'as jamais embrassé de garçon de ta vie et ton premier baiser vient d'être volé par l'acteur que tu love._ Me répondis-je à moi même. Ce gros con doit être bien heureux et s'il me voyait dans cet état pour lui ce serait un rêve. J'essayais de me calmer en m'essuyant les joues avec les paumes de mes mains et soufflait un bon coup pour cesser mes tremblements. Une fois que cela fut fait, je me levais lentement et m'avançais jusqu'à mon lit dont je faillis tomber à plusieurs reprises. Au bord de celui-ci, je m'étalais comme une merde sur mon lit douillet. Je me mis dedans en essayant de m'endormir avec une couette assez chaude. Mais je ne fus pas dans les bras de Morphée cette nuit là, ma nuit fut donc des plus agitée face à ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui.

**PDV Kili:**

Après avoir marché pour retrouver ma chambre, la nuit était déjà bien entamée. J'entrais sur la pointe des pieds et sans frapper pour ne pas réveiller Fili. La compagnie dormait tous unis sauf ceux de sang royal et Clara. Je refermais la porte tout doucement se qui ne manqua pas de grincer._ Foutue porte ! _Et sans m'en rendre compte je fus plaqué contre la porte.

**-Où étais-tu ? **Demanda une voix grave derrière moi ses lèvres effleuraient mon cou.

Son souffle chaud me donna des frissons, pas que je n'aime pas ça mais c'est gênant.

**-Je suis parti me promener. **Lui répondis-je.

Dès que j'eus finis de parler, je sentis ses mains passer en-dessous de mes habits. Il caressa mon torse puis mon dos et revint sur mon torse. En même temps, il me mordilla le cou à plusieurs endroits qui ne serait pas visible pour les autres. Je retenais difficilement mes gémissements tellement que c'était bon et sensuel.

**-Tu sais bien que je déteste être sans toi. Ton parfum, ta démarche, ton corps et ton visage me manquent énormément.** M'avoua-t-il.

Il me retourna, et m'embrassa dans un baiser chaud et langoureux, nos langues ne se firent pas prier pour se retrouver et danser ensemble jusqu'à que notre souffle part totalement de nos poumons. Avec sa langue, il me lécha, mordilla et suça mon cou qui me fit monter le rouge aux joues. Ses mains qui étaient encore restées sous ma chemise, l'enlevaient rapidement et continuait son ascension avec sa langue. Il remonta jusqu'à ma clavicule pour le parsemer de baisers et descendit lentement pour s'arrêter à mon mamelon gauche qu'il prit en bouche et avec sa main droite, il me tortura mon autre mamelon. Je lâchais sans pouvoir me contenir un long gémissement.

**-F-Fili, arrête. S-S'il te plaît. **Essayais-je de lui demander tellement que la sensation était bonne.

Il arrêta ce qu'il faisait et se redressa en me regardant tristement.

**-Ça ne te plaît pas ? Je ne te conviens pas ?**

J'attendis quelques minutes pour retrouver mon souffle avant de lui répondre avec un grand sourire pour lui prouver le contraire.

**-Pas du tout Fili, j'ai adoré mais disons que je suis très fatigué et que nous reprenons la route demain. Il faut que l'on soit en plein forme.**

Alors il me prit dans ses bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lit où les draps étaient ouverts. Il me déposa dessus pour qu'il enlève à son tour sa chemise. Dont je ne manqua pas une seule seconde de ce beau spectacle qui se présentait à moi. Il se mit à son tour dans le lit et releva les draps pour pas que nous ayons froid pour la nuit. Je me blottis contre lui et me serra la taille tout en me déposant un baiser sur le front, je fis de même sur son épaule. Nous trouvâmes facilement le sommeil, blottis l'un dans l'autre.

**PVD Thorin:**

Après que Clara fut partie, je m'étais déshabillé et entrais dans l'eau chaude pour me détendre et je repensais à se qu'il s'était passé. Ce baiser, les lèvres de Clara sont si douces. Finalement ça n'a pas marché comme je le voulais, ça a juste empiré les choses. A cause d'une personne, je perds complètement mon contrôle. Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour qu'elle reste avec nous. _Mais qu'est-ce au loin ? Une robe ? Uns serviette ?_

Je sortie de l'eau et pris une serviette qui était juste au bord de celle-ci, je la mis autour de la taille et je me dirigeais vers ces chose qui dans la pénombre ne ressemble à rien. Je m'accroupis et regarda attentivement mais je ne voyais toujours rien et je le pris du bout des doigts.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que ? Une robe ? La robe à Clara ?**

A côté, il y avait des « chaussures ». Elles sont vraiment bizarres, elles ressemblent au chaussures en toile des fermiers, avec des lacets et une grosse semelle enfin je crois que s'en est une, et une... un... _Par aul__ë__ qu'est-ce que cela ?_ Sans faire exprès j'appuyais sur un truc dur.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

(Comment peux-tu lire à travers mes yeux comme à travers des portes ouvertes?)

_Leading you down into my core_

(Te menant au plus profond de moi)

_Where I've become so numb without a soul_

(Lorsque je suis devenue si engourdie, sans âme)

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

(Mon esprit dort dans un endroit froid)

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

(Jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par le retrouver et que tu le ramènes à la maison)

**-Arrête toi stupide objet, je te l'ordonne !**

Je mis mon poing dessus pour arrêter cette chanson. Une chanson triste, enfin je pense, je ne reconnais aucun mot mais à l'entente de celle-ci. A côté de ce drôle d'objet...

Les sous-vêtements de Clara noir à dentelle. Par tous les Valars, qu'ai-je fais pour me retrouver avec elle.

Je mis que mon pantalon et pris le reste des mes affaires avec celles de Clara sous les bras. Je me dirigeais vers mes appartements et croisa ce blond d'elfe. Comme si mes nerfs n'étaient pas assez tendus !

**-Il est tard pour se promener maître nain surtout quand le lendemain vous avez une long route à faire pour arriver le plus tôt possible à votre destination finale. **Me rappela-t-il.

**-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! **Lui rétorquais-je.

**-Certaines de vos affaires ne vous appartiennent pas. A moins qu'au lieu d'être un roi nain, vous êtes une reine naine.**

Je regardais le tas de vêtements sous mon bras ainsi que ce drôle d'objet dont je ne pouvais toujours pas distinguer à quoi cela pouvais ressembler. Cette cité n'est éclairée nulle part !

**-Si vous voulez vous rendre utile, elfe, vous n'avez qu'à donner ces affaires à son propriétaire qui n'ait qu'autre que Clara !**

Et je lui jetais ces affaires à la face, dont il fit des gros yeux. Mais il me les lança à la figure et me dit.

**-Je suis navré maître nain mais je ne suis en aucun cas votre serviteur. Débrouillez-vous sans mon aide.**

Puis il partit vers les jardins.

**-Vous les elfes, vous n'êtes que des hypocrites. **Murmurais-je.

J'ouvris ma porte de chambre et allais vers mon lit pour balancer mes affaires. J'y ressortis et la referma. Je me dirigeais vers la porte de son appartement qui était à deux portes de la mienne. _Je frappe ou je ne frappe pas ? Je ne frappe pas évidemment !_ J'y entra alors sans frapper, et je la découvris endormis, dos à la porte. Au centre de la chambre, je déposais ses vêtements sur une table en bois ainsi que l'objet étrange et j'avançais vers son lit. Je me pencha sur elle pour mieux la voir au clair de lune. Sur son si jolie visage perlaient de fines larmes, ses joues étaient légèrement rouges et ses lèvres étaient à moitié ouvertes. Comment résister à une si jolie femme. Je me penchais un peu plus sur elle et l'embrassait doucement, pendant peu de temps. C'est alors que je sentis quelque chose me pousser plus en avant. Je tombais sur son lit et les bras de Clara se serraient autour de mon torse et elle posa sa tête sur ma poitrine.

**-Clara. **Lui murmurais-je.** Je ne peux plus bouger, lâche-moi s'il te plaît.**

Mais se fut sans réponse. Bon, je crois que je suis obligé de dormir auprès d'elle, pas que ça me dérange mais je préférais dormir seul et dans MON lit. Je lui fit un baiser sur son front la resserra un peu plus contre moi et dormis sans couverture mais la petite est une vrai bouillotte, je ne risque pas d'avoir froid.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 6 est finit !**

**Bon quelques petites scènes érotiques (c'est la première fois que j'en écrivais donc je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre).**

**J'espère que ça vous a plût ^-^, en plus je ne savais pas comment finir ce chapitre.**

**A la semaine prochaine et surtout bonne soirée !**

**Une petite review s'il vous plaît *W***


End file.
